


The Chaperon

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barebacking, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Grinding, Intimate touching, Jerking, Nudging, Romance, Stroking, humping, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel needs a date. Jensen drops out of the running and Jeffrey comes to her rescue. It's been a while since Danneel has seen Jeffrey and, once they meet again, there's a whole new dimension to their relationship. Maybe it's time to explore it, see where this takes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaperon

**Author's Note:**

> From the [spnkink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60920.html?thread=18133240#t18133240) : **REQUEST - > JDM/Danneel -> Anonymous ->** _Because hot, that's why :) . Really, I've never seen this pairing before, so absolutely anything you like as long as it's a positive portrayal :). If you'd really like a content prompt, I'm sure I could come up with something, though._
> 
>  **a/n :** I had asked the OP of the prompt if they wanted A/U or Non-A/U, I got "free reign", so I had decided to go in three different directions - > Non-A/U...A/U...and then A/U cracky-hot-alien-tail-sex. So far, I have **two** fic fills running: THE CHAPERON and THE IMPOSTER, with one more to arrive...whenever...;O)

  
** THE CHAPERON **   


Jeffrey can tell, from where he's standing, that Danneel is not feeling the younger man - an actor - who keeps talking in her ear. He has kept his distance, but he can still hear snippets of their conversation - well, the young man's conversation - as he goes on and on about his work and all these auditions he's going out for, pretty much leaving no room for Danneel to even sneeze. Jeffrey doesn't know how he's fully aware she's gearing to bolt but her body is giving strobe-lights of I-do-not-give-a-fuck-anymore. And Laurence Olivier is a little unobservant and stuck inside this vortex of finally catching that elusive Hottie he had been spying all night from afar.

Jeffrey doesn't blame the poor kid.

When Jeffrey had arrived at Danneel's apartment, not only had his breath been taken away, but his dick had started to pulsate, seeing that evening gown plunge right to the lower curves of her ass, exposing the gradual shape of her concaved lumbar region; she had even placed some kind of trinket bauble to hang at the indent of her spine, showing off the curvature like it was an extremely long neck. All Jeffrey could think was being able to see that expanse of back - like the women in his bed as he would fuck into them, pulling out to come all over their perspiring skin. Somehow, Jeffrey didn't need that loop of footage rotating inside his mind as he had tried to be a quality escort for his good friend and pseudo-"son", Jensen Ackles.

Danneel and Jensen were best friends, having met through mutual best friends and about to begin filming a movie together in the deep South over the Summer months. The film would pit them as adversaries who end up falling in love. During breaks on filming Supernatural in the Spring, Jensen had been calling Danneel nearly every day to check in on her. When he had learned of her desperate need for "arm candy" at a special charity event, he had offered out himself. But the closer the actual event date arrived, Jensen would learn he couldn't take Danneel. Though he had known she would be crushed, he had promised her he would have a back-up plan at the ready. He had told her he could let her know who would be showing in his place, but Danneel had thought that something good and exciting should come out of that night, so she had allowed the name to remain a mystery.

That was until that very night, when she had been told by her housekeeper that her "young man" was waiting for her downstairs. Danneel had been beyond excited because she had wondered if Jensen had actually put forth an effort or had he simply picked any random guy to take his best girlfriend - that's girl that's a "friend" - out?

She had been able to see her escort from the top of the second floor landing. His back had been turned but it had been the overall "look" of the man's shape that had caused Danneel's mouth to water, inexplicably. He had certainly cut a nice frame in profile and from the back. She secretly had a guilty pleasure for dark men - dark eyes, dark hair, darker skin tones. She would pretty much become weak in the knees and could guarantee to feel her panties moisten, especially if they had looked this good enough to eat, smelling just as delicious. Well, there had been only one way to find out. She had picked up the train of her evening gown, turning a little to the right to grab onto the railing, making it down the steps carefully. About the halfway mark, the man had turned around and Danneel had almost let out the loudest squeal of joy as she had taken the last few steps like a mad-crazy-woman; Jeffrey was fast-walking to catch and meet up with her before she would trip on her own feet.

"No! He did!!-not!!" Danneel had pitched herself directly into Jeffrey's arms, never realizing how much she had missed seeing him for all these last two years.

Jeffrey couldn't help smiling, swinging Danneel a little once he deftly caught her in both arms, shifting her off the last step to plop her down to the marbled flooring. But she had suddenly not felt like letting him go. "Yeah, Sweetness...you got me." He had chuckled because she had refused to put her feet down, just seeming to want to hang off him like a spider monkey. He could feel her emotions change into grief, the subtlety of trying to calculate how long the time had been between the last moment they had spoken to one another. When they had hit it off so well, telling the other they would keep in touch. She had made a noise like a dry sob, burying her face in his collars, into the side of his neck. Jeffrey had held her, both of his arms tight about her frame as he turned to speak into her auburn up-do. "Don't let it bother you. We both dropped the ball on this one." He had let his bearded cheek slide down her smooth pinned-back locks, then had gone to bury his own face in the side of her cool neck. He had sniffed out her nape, soft baby hairs tickling his nose and then scented her perfume, a body oil and her shampoo. He had closed his eyes on sweet misery because despite everyone's assumption to what a bitch Danneel could be, she was very affectionate and loving, sensitive to those she had brought into her loyalty circle. Jeffrey had been lucky enough to slip right on through, way-too easily.

They had stood there, Danneel feeling all kinds of fettered emotions at once and the idea that, after all this time, Jeffrey still had felt a close bond with her to come be her "date" tonight. She had wanted to sob right in his arms, but had to control tears for the sake of her make-up. She was so elated and choked up with feelings. Now this night had taken on a whole new meaning.

"Christ! I'm a fuckin' mess!" Danneel had clamped her hands on the thick biceps under the black tuxedo sleeves. She had wiped under her eyes in an up-sweep motion to dry them, then had stepped backward to take a longer look at Jeffrey. "You sure do clean up nicely, Mr. Morgan." She had brushed down the front of his tuxedo as if to wipe away lint, but really she had simply wanted to touch him, make certain he was real.

Jeffrey had tilted his head, hating that Danneel had pulled away too quickly. He had wanted to hold her for a bit longer. He had surely wanted to touch her face; she had such a strikingly beautiful face he liked looking at. He had been caught a few times admiring her features, certainly if she had her hair up and her make-up just right to accentuate all the best assets. He had loved her eyes the most because they carry such mystery about them, stuck in a little girl mode on her way to becoming a ravishing sex goddess. Jeffrey had been dating at the time he had first met Danneel, so the moment had literally hurt him to have hit it off with Danneel so well and then learn she was single - between boyfriends and in kind of a massive sexual dry spell. She had been everything he would like to have in a woman, but she hadn't truly looked at him as "Jeffrey Dean", but more like "Papa Winchester". He hadn't minded because she had acted extremely lax and unencumbered around him, so the time made for a very strange and unusual beginning to them getting to know one another. Danneel would've never made a move on another woman's man, which was yet a second misconception about her.

"Mmmm-I'm gonna be the envy of every woman there - young and old." Danneel had sauntered to Jeffrey as if to mesh their bodies together, seeing how they fit or how their colors tonight had appeared to match. Her off-white evening gown was a halter neck, sleeveless with an oval plunging back down to her lumbar spine. The material was almost spandex-like, conforming around her shapely curves and adding a bit of a punch where needed. The split down the thigh was somewhere in the back and showed off a rather delicate curve of her right calf muscle, allowing the stretch of her high heel's ankle-ties to be exposed.

Jeffrey hadn't been able to help himself when Danneel had pulled close to nudge him with her hip bone; he had felt compelled to wrap an arm around her, a hand on her mid-back. It's an innocent touch, something they would have done had Danneel's gown been nothing but fabric over her back. But it had become an instant pop of electric shock for both and Jeffrey had paused his hand from pressing further into the skin while Danneel had twisted to hold onto the biceps, sliding around the arm to cup the elbow joint as she had kept the touch to her naked back steady.

It had been a heady rush of sensation she had some idea might arrive, but the moment of impact was more agonizing than she had imagined. Jeffrey had big thick paws, and his skin was both a mixture of light sandpaper and strange softness - weird, yet thrilling. Danneel had felt shivers up to her neck, then straight down her back where the feeling spread over to pelt her crotch area. Her barely-there silk panties, ruined.

Jeffrey had hung his head in a bit of shyness as his other hand pet along his beard, hiding his bashful smile. "I was just going to say the same, except - MEN."

Danneel had found a moment where she could smile and wink; she had known what Jeffrey meant. She was about to move toward him again, an impulse motion of cupping his face (to feel how soft that beard was again) then either give him a chaste kiss on the cheek or on the lips; she was pulling for those lips hiding amongst the inky black and silvery bristles. But as she had gone toward, Jeffrey had pulled away then he had reached out to grab something off the front foyer table.

A plastic refrigerated container with a satin bow tied around and inside was a truly devastatingly gorgeous corsage of three white roses.

"Oh! Jeff!!" Danneel had placed her hand to her throat, utterly stunned. She had expected flowers, maybe - but a corsage?!? She hadn't known why, but her eyes had watered immediately.

"Now...you don't seem like the 'type' to need all the trappings of a bouquet or even a single red rose, but...there's something endearing and sweet about a genuine handmade corsage that just calls out - once in a lifetime."

Danneel hadn't been able to take her eyes off the small arrangement or the way the box had sat in Jeffrey's hand. Her grip on his sleeve had ridden up to the shoulder joint, clamping hard around the solid bone as she had pushed her head into his jawline. "Put it on me..." She had whispered breathlessly, unable to barely get out the next few words, "-I wanna see how it looks." She had brought up her right arm, displaying her wrist that had already gained one bauble. She had shaken the arm to drift the bracelet down her forearm. Now her wrist had become fully bare.

Jeffrey had blinked slow, deliberate; the corsage choice had worked like a charm. With both hands free and Danneel curling about his side, he had made quick work of removing the satin bow from around the container then opening the lid to take out the roses that were gathered by another strip of satin ribbon and lace. It was weird how both of them had been shaking just a little, but willing to push onward to get the corsage on so they could leave right away.

Once the ribbon had been tied, a little tight, Danneel had brought up both of her arms to dangle them off Jeffrey's broad shoulders, then she had slid them around to embrace him once again. "Love it. Fuckin' perfect." She had mumbled into his beard, rubbing over an ear then into the dark inky black hair.

Jeffrey had kept one arm free while the other had secured about her body, at her back. His hand hadn't been able to not dive under that sloped back to curve around her right hip. The skin had been just as soft as the satin ribbons, so much warmer than he had expected, too. She had sucked in a patch of air, then had exhaled out this ache of breath, craning her head back, tilting to the left and resting on her own shoulder. He had felt a little adventurous, tripping his fingers to fully cup her hip joint, feeling the very thin stretches of silk to her panties. "--good god!--" Here had been where his dick sprang to life the first time, and he had known he would do everything in his power to remain a gentleman but satisfy Danneel to the point where she would beg him not to go until they had fucked, hopefully more than once.

Both of them were single now, and by Jensen's own admission, Danneel was in another sexual slump, one where she was difficult to please and every guy she had met was an asshole. Though she had wanted the sex and companionship, there was something quite distasteful about being with a guy on a date who just knew he could guarantee sex for the evening, getting into her panties and staying the night until breakfast on into the morning.

Trouble was, that had been looking mighty appealing to Jeffrey, except one thing...one night and one breakfast wasn't going to be enough for him.

\--|--

Jeffrey waits a beat or two before he feels the moment out, that Danneel needs to be rescued. It will look better if he sweeps in and saves her from sheer boredom; plus, he can detect her head turns as a means to try and locate a familiar face she knows to come help her. Jeffrey will be that face, so he snags two wine glasses, filled with Champagne, and he saunters over to Danneel's back. He shoves an arm around her to flourish a flute for her to grab.

"Sorry...my impromptu meeting ran a bit long." Jeffrey had kept his voice in a husky whisper, then pretended as if he hadn't even seen the young man who was standing right in front of Danneel. He bends low to brush lips over a shoulder joint, nudging the dress material aside to kiss the shoulder bone properly, then sniffs up to the side of the neck. He's relieved when she takes the glass from his hand. "-m'all yours now."

Danneel subtly leans back on Jeffrey, or at least when she moves she's constantly brushing the front of Jeffrey's tuxedo, even bumping and grinding against his groin and a thigh. "Michael, this is..." She's turning to gesture toward Jeffrey but it seems as if the young actor knows exactly who he's up against.

"Jeffrey Dean Morgan." The young man has some difficulty swallowing as he lowers chin to chest.

Jeffrey is a bit shocked the kid knows of him. He lets his forearm float down to actually surround Danneel's waist, pulling her flush with his chest wall. "I'm sorry." He tilts his head, narrowing his gaze over Danneel's shoulder. "Do I know you?"

"Mmmm-no." He had some sense to look shy, then finally raises his chin again. "But I've seen a lot of your work." He darts his eyes between Danneel to Jeffrey, then notices how tightly the strong arm is stretched across the flat stomach and how a wayward hand keeps petting along the sleeve to a quiet rhythm. "I'm--sorry, man. I didn't know." The young man tips his head, lifting his own glass in a salute-of-some-sort. "Ms. Harris...uhm, Mr. Morgan-" And then he's gone, off to peddle his wares on some other innocent prey.

Jeffrey doesn't remove his arm, nor does Danneel stop petting, shaping her hand around the massive, and warm, forearm. He dips his head, cheek to her cheek. "They jus' start'd dancin' in the other room...you wanna go home, yet?" He's still using the husky whisper; this time he makes sure to breathe directly onto bare skin.

Danneel swallows down her Champagne in one gulp, finally swiveling to face Jeffrey. She hands him her empty flute, then stares deep into his face, trailing a gaze down his body. "I wanna leave, but...don' wanna go home." She wrinkles her forehead as she adjusts his tuxedo jacket collar, a mere excuse to touch him, is all. "Is that odd an' confusing?" She watches him throw back his own gulp of the Champagne, then licks her lips as she eyes the Adam's apple bouncing along the throat as he swallows quickly in several successions. She can't tear her eyes away from his throat or the beard. Danneel has had this weird need to rub her face over those trimmed hairs on his face; she wonders how they will feel brushing over the rest of her body - the rest of her naked body.

Jeffrey places their glasses down on a random surface, then slides his arm back around Danneel's waist, his hand tucking into the plunging material as he lets his fingers ride up the side of the rib cage, almost close to the side curve of a breast. He gets a lovely reaction of Danneel leaning heavily into him, then her face niching under his chin as she closes her eyes and gasps under breath. "I wanna hold you a bit longer." He's allowed to let his fingers go a bit more exploring over her naked skin, fingertips scraping to barely touch her under the breast he was near, tickling down along her abdomen. "Call me 'crazy'." He wiggles both dark eyebrows down at her, finding he liked the way she gave back a similar eyebrow wiggle, screwing her face up to make a "crazy face" at him.

"-crazy-" Danneel mumbles into Jeffrey's tuxedo jacket and shirt.

They both chuckle and laugh at how strangely euphoric this moment is becoming...

It had all begun at their gradual arrival. They had remained at one another's side for the cocktail and appetizer hour. It had given both of them a slight buzz to know that they would be seated for the dinner in close proximity of one another, under a certain guise of being the other's date. Some knew her and some only knew him, or they thought they knew who Jeffrey was as he tends to not look like himself and more like another famous movie star. Danneel had to laugh and almost choked on her cocktail as some people were trying to compare her to Penelope Cruz, and saying how they thought Jeffrey - uhm, Javier - had looked best with Danneel, then they had started in on picking apart "Javier's" acting, equating it toward Jeffrey and she couldn't have that in the back of her ear, eating at her brain. It had caused Danneel to want to start a conversation, but Jeffrey had kept her planted firmly in her chair, telling her that he didn't mind the mistaken identity. But he had liked that Danneel was so quick to come to his defense. This had been when he started kissing her shoulder, rubbing the row of his curled fingers up and down her bare biceps to calm her to relaxing; she had become more aroused instead, liking the feel of having Jeffrey's frame loom over her at her side, so warm and so comforting, like a bodily shelter from the world.

All during the meal, Jeffrey had his arm up along Danneel's chair, while Danneel had taken to leaning on his forearm, tilting briefly a time or two toward the curvature of his body. It was a strange ease of companionship, like they had been together for years and truly had enjoyed one another's company. When their food had arrived, Danneel had turned her plate to offer out her helping of garlic potatoes, while Jeffrey had quickly cut up and fed her some of his New York Strip steak. They were both healthy eaters, not ones to let the food they had paid enormous funds for to go to waste. It was nice to have someone else, like Jensen, who didn't mind actually eating in public, especially when the food cooked was beyond delicious. When it had come time for coffee, dessert and a round of a small charity auction, Jeffrey had handed over Danneel's purse, watching her take out a checkbook and a few credit cards. Not wanting to be left in the dust, Jeffrey had started to pat his lapels, making sure he had his billfold squared away, promising that he would match whatever amount Danneel was going to donate, for whatever she thought was worthy. This struck a strong chord in Danneel, causing her to scoot her chair over, closer, then had her laying her hand around the clump of Jeffrey's hand on the table's surface.

Strange how a simple touch to his hand could go right to his dick, and he's wishing they were really a couple or that they had opened a doorway to intimacy because he wouldn't mind bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss. He had wanted to show her he had been willing and open so he had slowly eased his hand to spread, fingers spanning wide, where she had been soothing over his knuckles; her fingers could now slip between the digits and twine their fingers as one. The action had been simple and subtle, yet it had caused Danneel to pant a little, opening her mouth slightly as she had placed her left elbow on the table surface, resting her chin on her hand, then she had to gently bite on her own fingers to stem her building desires.

Jeffrey had cleared his throat, forcing Danneel to move even closer, almost to where their knees had cracked and then her thighs had tucked under to rest against his heated pant leg. She had wound her foot, slipping through the dress's slit, to hook around Jeffrey's ankle; she had never wanted to play footsie so bad in her life. She had decided to sit back, laying in the curve of Jeffrey's left arm, then she had slowly dropped her left arm from bending to no longer be on the table to now being across her lap. She had reached over, snagging the trouser material, then gradually shaping her hand over the thickness of the flattened thigh. This had made Jeffrey catch his own breath and choke, letting out the air he had held in a slow deflation of his lungs. He had attempted to distract himself by playing his fingers along the corsage that has not moved once from around her right wrist; it's a miracle it still remains in the same position he had tied it in hours ago.

God, he's so fucking real, and he's up closer to her than he's ever been.

To Danneel's delight, Jeffrey had been responding exactly how she had needed him to, knowing she's headed in the right direction. The auction was over, and the overhead lights of the ballroom were brought back up. Danneel and Jeffrey had broken apart to move to stand because neither had paid attention to the items having been auctioned, so the ones that hadn't gotten bids were being placed off to the side to catch any stragglers. Before they had exited the dining hall, they had gone into the foyer where the displays had been set. Again, as they went from charity item to charity item, they had either read what the project was about and glanced over it or there was a representative near the placard to explain what bidders would be making donations on. As they had kept quiet and listened intently, Danneel had already known which two she had wanted to put money on. They were the two items she had sensed Jeffrey's hand squeeze her on, as they stood there silently absorbing each topic of discussion. One had to do with helping rescue dogs and another was about raising funds for inner city kids. As they had both made their dual bids together, the representatives hadn't been able to thank them enough for their generous donations.

Danneel and Jeffrey had solemnly bowed their heads, feeling like they had both wanted to do so much more, then immediately had tried to find a wet bar they could get mixed drinks from, and Jeffrey had thrown tip money in the bartender's jar. He had handed Danneel her martini and he had sipped slow on his whiskey sour. They had been quiet, yet, literally, vibrating to talk, since they had placed their bids, both feeling very emotional, so Jeffrey had reached out to snag an arm, letting fingers slide down to take Danneel's whole hand in his. He had liked that she had done him a "solid", threading their fingers again, as she had moved to walk alongside him, her body glued to his side.

They were finding a quiet area to be alone in, face one another or stand side-by-side, but they had almost wanted to save their dialogging for later and just people watch for a while.

Danneel was the first to break the silence. "I usually stay until the first couple of dances." She had looked around the spacious room. "But I don't see anything happening in here."

Jeffrey had sucked in an ice cube, then pointed with the index finger holding his short glass. "In that room. I saw some musicians squirrel away."

Danneel had liked hanging off Jeffrey's hand; it was a solid, strong hand, with very prominent, thick fingers that held on tight to her own. She had enjoyed toying with the shapes with her own fingernails. "Do you dance, Mr. Morgan?" She had raised a dark eyebrow.

Jeffrey had tilted his head, smirking over at her. "I do, ma'am. I do cut a mighty fine rug. You?"

Danneel had bumped her body against Jeffrey's, leaning toward an ear. "While I look like I belong in a nightclub, and I do enjoy DJ'd music, I would kill for something classical to sway to."

Jeffrey had known; he had known it because Danneel was that type of enigma who continued to throw you for a loop even when you had some idea you could figure her out. "When you were younger, did you train for anything?"

"No, not 'train', specifically. High school and the awkwardness of puberty and maturing, and then...finding my own damn way when this body betrayed me."

Jeffrey had frowned deeply, an eyebrow lifting. "Betrayed you? How?"

Danneel had pointed to herself, right between whatever had been under her dress, strapless and backless, that held her breasts up. "Late bloomer. All my best girl-friends were growing before my eyes. I didn't start truly being a woman 'til I was 15-16."

"Ouch." Jeffrey had given her a empathetic grimace, then had reached out to brush back a wayward lock of hair. He had allowed his fingers to linger, tracing down her rouged cheek. "It hit you hard, did it?"

Danneel had nodded, face leaning into Jeffrey's soft caress. "It was harder because of the family I had. My mother wasn't exactly open or genuinely supportive, and - well, my older siblings could be kind of rude and obnoxious with their teasing. Kind of had to grow up by myself."

"I'm sorry." Jeffrey still had his hand up, tracing the same fingers under the strong jawline, lifting the chin high. "I like this."

"Like - what?"

"You. Like this. I like that you're nothing like how you're perceived, and even when I think I know you - like I can peg you down - you still end up surprising me."

Danneel had let her mouth go slack. "I - surprise you?" She was startled by this news.

"You do. Yes." Jeffrey had looked down at her, smirking. "Why is that so shocking?"

"I feel the same 'bout you."

"Does that bother you?"

"What? That you're not who I thought you were?"

"No, that I keep changing. Most women - sorry, not generalizing - I've been told it can be frustrating for some."

"Well, I'm not like most women." Danneel had put her glass to her lips. "I'm not really your type, Jeff."

Jeffrey had lifted both eyebrows in shock, eeking out a small grin. "Oh? You think I have a 'type'?"

"Don't you?"

"No. Well, I try not to." Jeffrey had turned to Danneel, scrunching up his face. "Why? Does it seem like I do?"

"No." Danneel had quietly begun to sip at her drink, shutting her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not - forget I said it. Please." She had extended her hand out to clasp Jeffrey's arm. "I had a train of thought, but I lost it."

Jeffrey had gone stiff, staring down at Danneel's hand on his arm. Again, there went his dick, trying to come alive. "You feel it too, don't you?" He had mumbled out, causing Danneel to twist her head to offer an ear.

Danneel had dropped her gaze, averting her head. "This is not how I typically feel when I'm around you."

"So you do feel 'it'?"

"Yes. Whatever 'it' might be."

"Does it scare you?"

"Yes."

"It shouldn't. I'm really a very nice man."

"I know you are, but-"

"But - what?"

"I see you, all the time." Danneel had shaken her head from side to side. "Parties and red carpets, and, Jeff...you don't flounce around. You have 'girlfriends' and relationships. And you're so fuckin' monogamous it scares me. I jus' don't-" She had taken a long, hard pause, narrowing her gaze off in the distance. "Is that what I keep feeling?"

"Is it what you want, Danneel? Is that what you truly feel?" Jeffrey wasn't trying to be obstinate, he had genuinely wanted to know.

"Don't know what I want beyond tonight. I don't - don't wanna ruin us. The 'us' that barely began two years ago." Danneel had heaved a huge sigh, twisting a bit toward the wall they were standing near. "I've watched you, been watching you, an'...shiiiit, you're my ideal, Jeff, you know." She had shaken her head in utter confusion. "Like the man I could proudly hang off the arm of, and stand tall bringing you home to rub their noses in my so-called spastic love-life."

Jeffrey hadn't been able to hide his smile anymore as he had pinched fingers over his mouth, with a slight head tilt. "I'm your Mr. Right?"

It had seemed as if Danneel had been pained to even admit this out loud as she had given a soft fist bump to Jeffrey's right shoulder. "You are fuckin' something-something, Jeffrey Dean, but I'm not - I'm not the kind of woman you should seek out. I'm not-" Why had it been so hard to say "relationship material" without being nervous and twisting her tongue?

Taking a last swig of his whiskey, Jeffrey had spoken into his glass. "You are." He had tossed back the last of his drink, eyes unable to look directly at her for a brief moment. "I remember the first time Jensen brought you to set, in Vancouver, and we all went out to dinner. Remember?"

"Uh, yeah." Danneel had rolled her eyes because she had recalled how vividly what a fool she had made of herself. "I kind of drooled on you because of your stuff on GREY's, an' then...man, you killed me with your fuckin' 'John Winchester' face."

Jeffrey had given her a shot of his profile, shooting a “John Winchester” glare at her, which had made her pretend like she shivered out of control. They had both softly chuckled, then had gone silent. "I was dating at the time, but in my head," He had pointed to his temple with his glass hand. "-as you unfolded yourself - your true self - all night, you became the perfect woman for me." He had twisted his glass around, making a noise with the collection of ice cubes. "You still are. But, you've improved in my eyes, every year since we've been apart." Another ice cube had gone into Jeffrey's mouth, right into his cheek.

"-jesus, Jeff-" Danneel had to dip her head in slight embarrassment, then almost had attempted to bolt away.

But Jeffrey had been right there to grab her arm, pulling her back toward him. "I'm not seeing anyone." He hadn't tightly gripped her left arm, but now he's soothing down the shape, rubbing over the soft flesh. "I don't even have prospects in the wings."

"I'm not -" Dannel had to take a long hard swallow, head still remaining bowed. "There's nobody behind me or in front of me." She had tried to laugh of her nervousness, realizing Jeffrey was serious - at least his features gave off that sensation.

"Half hour."

Danneel had almost choked on a slow swallow of her martini. "Huh?"

"I will give you a half hour on your own. Mingle, kiss ass...thank your party hostess, or host - kiss their asses..." Jeffrey had to smile when Danneel did, flicking a look to him from the side with a smirk lifting one side of her red lips. "...flirt, whatever you need to do to get it out of your system." She had been pushing her left side up against his chest wall, and he had now switched glass hands so he could caress the back of his right hand, along the knuckles, over her cheek, down her elongated neck to tenderly cup her shoulder. "But I'm coming back for you in a half hour, an' I'm fillin' your dance card, Ms. Harris." Jeffrey had latched onto her elbow joint, sliding up under her biceps to her armpit, bringing her closer still to his body as he had dipped low to say in her ear, "-all night long."

Danneel had hated when she had to watch Jeffrey leave her side. She had grown so cold, felt less safe and a little bit lonely. But she had understood.

And, really, a half hour was on thirty-measly-minutes. It would go by so quick.

Wrong.

\--|--

Danneel had no idea how or why when she had gotten stuck with this young up-and-coming actor that the minutes felt like hours drawn out in pure torture. But suddenly she's feeling warm again; she had known Jeffrey was near, not too far. Not only had she known he was close, but there had been live band music playing, filtering into the room she was stick in. She had prayed and begged, pleading silently in her mind for Jeffrey to wander over, to come to her rescue. Oh, yeah, to sweep her off her feet like a damsel in distress.

This was not like her. No, it truly wasn't. She had never gotten this way over other men. Well, maybe that had been her problem. She had kept trying to pigeonhole Jeffrey like every other man she had dated or been attracted to, and he's more of a man than she's ever been with or had been around since she was younger.

It's like Jensen and Jared's joke, "Jeffrey Dean Morgan is who I wanna be when I grow up."

Danneel doesn't know exactly when her sweet affections for Jeffrey had turned carnal, when she had begun to think of Jeffrey as a viable male to take to bed. Not coldly thrown away after one night or a random quickie in a club's bathroom stall. She had seen potential in Jeffrey - wait, she truly had seen more potential in herself when she had thought of Jeffrey even looking at her twice.

Stupid, silly woman's pow-wow on-set during ONE TREE HILL's filming. Hilarie Burton, Bevin Prince, Sophia Bush and Bethany Joy putting all kinds of nasty and dirty thoughts in her head about lots and lots of random men in Hollywood and on TV; those that should be famous but hadn't been caught by the limelight yet. Then Danneel had foolishly thrown Jeffrey's name into their perverted snarling pit, and before she could pull him back out, Danneel had been easily convinced that...A.) Jeffrey Dean Morgan was a good looking man, who any woman would be proud to have on their arm...B.) Jeffrey Dean Morgan was a better boyfriend and possible "husband material"...and C.) Jeffrey Dean Morgan would be the kind of man who would do everything in his power, and control, to make a woman feel every bit of her own pleasure before he had caught any of his own.

Danneel had to personally "thank" Hilarie for that wonderful nugget in her brain. Also, the poor girl was genuinely interested in Jeffrey and kept asking Danneel to "introduce" them at some point. But Danneel had felt torn and confused. She had wanted Hilarie to be happy, find happiness and fall in love, but she hadn't thought it was right for her to stumble back into Jeffrey's sights with a hook-up, or god forbid, some "booty call".

Danneel had felt like a very bad, evil and vindictive friend, intentionally holding off on contacting Jeffrey. Now, he was back in her life, in her path and Danneel couldn't justify it in her head that..."What if?"

"NO! HE'S MINE!! ALL MINE!! I SAW HIM FIRST!!", was on repeat inside Danneel's head in a continual loop.

All the while the young actor, Michael, had been trying to impress her, she had kept comparing him in every way to Jeffrey, and found him lacking, even in the tiniest details. There had been one random touch to her shoulder, with an attempt to slide down her bare bicep and she had flinched away like he electro-shocked her. Now, she was desperately wishing for Jeffrey back, but she had planned on breaking the bad news to Michael gently. Except, just as she was about to crush his heart, and maybe his fragile ego, she feels the immediate warmth at her back, smells Jeffrey's killer combo of aftershave and musk cologne, then suddenly his arm appears with a wine glass, like magic. She wants to laugh and cry, then cling and never let him go.

So, yes, having Jeffrey tell her he had wanted to hold her a little while longer may have put her in a permanent tailspin. She will follow him anywhere to do anything, and she hopes he wants seconds or at least lets her stick around for a few minutes longer than usual. She clings to his arm as he walks them out of the one room toward the next room where there's awesome live music and couples are paired and then some couples are dancing, swaying together; more people are drinking and conversing, so there's a hum of joined voices right under the quartet and piano player.

Jeffrey stops right at the edge of the dance floor; Danneel bangs right into him. "Hey! You okay?!" He holds her shoulders, then soothes down biceps as he laughs lightly.

Danneel hugs herself, one hand placed over Jeffrey's hand. It's such a calming familiar touch that she seems to have gained a craving for. "Yeah. Sorry. Wasn't watching, jus' blindly following you."

Jeffrey touches her flushed cheek, making sure she's all right, not sick or feeling a little tipsy. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Danneel can only shake her head in denial.

"Good." Jeffrey turns her around so she can slide right back into his arms, safe and secure, under his right forearm as he holds her flush to his chest - her back to his front. She instantly leans on his right shoulder, then shifts to lean her head on his head. "Here. You can watch them and pick a moment when you're ready to step out. You lead, I'll follow." He doesn't press heavy on her head, but he tilts enough into her action to give her the response she's been looking for. One of her arms curls under, the other is over as she hugs the forearm to her body. She seems to be entranced by him, by being held and touched, cradled so close to a warm reactive male body, and she's lulled into a peaceful atmosphere set by the live instrumental music.  
They aren't shrouded in darkness. The room is well lit, but the space is wall-to-wall spectators and people talking as they watch others dance. No one pays attention to Jeffrey or Danneel as they stand there amongst the throng of people simply looking like a married couple or at least a couple who has been intimate and loves to dance.

Jeffrey feels he's able to take this moment one step further, just to see how susceptible Danneel is to his advances. He brings his left hand in, cupping her hip and waist. He pets over the fabric, but loves the feel of the hard, curvy frame beneath. He wants - needs - to touch hidden bare skin. He deftly swings his hand back, finding the draped material where he can now place his warm touch directly on her hot skin. He feels her belly shiver at his caress, her breathing a bit labored as she's willing to allow him the space to explore her body. He takes advantage, finding the thin elastic of her panties and rubs, then he tucks under to pull and stretch the material; he's got her collapsing a little against him, but he holds her strong, steady. She makes a soft grunt, throwing her head back as she takes her own left hand and finds his under the dress material. She guides him along the sloped waistband, then positions him precariously above her pubic curls. He knows what she's doing: a small bait thrown to him, knowing his touch is wanted. He dives a bit further under, tugging on a few hairs, getting her wiggly and moist. She grinds her ass into his groin, pressing hard and long, causing him to push back to let her feel how hard he's growing.

Dancing doesn't seem like the natural progressive step for them.

Danneel spins in Jeffrey's arms; she's pinned to his chest. "I'm ready to leave. Le's get outta here an' go - somewhere." She can't look into his eyes or lift to stare at his face as she soothes her hands over his chest. She can feel him looking down at her; she can feel him breathing, feel the warmth of air pelting her skin. It's becoming imperative that she get him alone and that she get both of them in some state of undress quick.

With her body turned toward him now, and her chest pressing to his, her exposed back opens to the touch of both his hands. It's crucial that he get her alone soon, because he's coming close to wanting to carry her off like a caveman to be with him, and he doubts she'd put up much of a fight.

"Have you spoken to your Host yet?"

"No, but it's okay. I can call her tomorrow."

"You sure?"

Danneel lets out a small reassuring smile as her gaze drifts up to Jeffrey's face. As arms rise to surround his neck, forearms resting on his broad shoulders, Danneel reaches up to touch his face, petting down the beard. "I've never been more sure in my life." Though she feels the excitement building in her belly of knowing she's about to fulfill a craving for her body, she can't help feeling that she's safe and protected, almost to the point where she is absolutely damn sure the other person cares for her, but to what extent is the mystery. It's a headier rush to feel the anticipation with the dousing of assuredness.

"Okay, then." One thing Jeffrey loves about Danneel is that she's able to stick to her guns once a decision is made. He can tell, just by looking at her face, deep into her eyes, that she's made her choice and she won't be backing down.

Neither of them could tell how they had made it out, unscathed. They had gotten Danneel's shoulder wrap from the coat check and Jeffrey had draped the material around her bare skin, then immediately took Danneel's right hand. They had slipped out a niched side doorway to hopefully avoid Paparazzi, but a few had trudged around the building, thinking they could catch some famous people unawares. Good thing was, they could only film from a greater distance, and Jeffrey was able to shield Danneel as there were random calls of his full name. He had been assured these shots would be up sometime tomorrow in the papers or later tonight on the Internet.

The Valet proves to be swift and efficient at retrieving their car and driver; it had been the same car service but a different driver at the wheel. This one appears to be more about his customers and less about who they were as celebrities. He comes out to hold open the back passenger door for Danneel as she climbs into the luxury seat of the stretched Bentley Mulsanne. Jeffrey takes over for a little while as he wants to let the driver know there will be a "change in plans" for their final destination. Jeffrey hopes Danneel doesn't mind where they would be heading. To return to her apartment, there would have been a short jaunt on the 101, but to get to where Jeffrey had switched - yeah, it could take a bit longer and being so close to midnight - one o'clock - there was a slight chance the 101 would be jammed with traffic.

Jeffrey walks around the Bentley, opening the right back passenger door, but it's being opened for him by Danneel. She had put up the middle console, making the backseat a benchseat; she crawls backward as Jeffrey plops down, ass first, and sits in the niched crevice of the leather seating. He shuts the door to enclose them in the muffled sound-proofing. He can see the privacy window is already up between driver and passengers. Danneel had gone back to sitting in her seat, but had turned toward Jeffrey; she has grouped her knees together to slide them onto the seat. She isn't sitting like a lady, but like that little girl Jeffrey keeps noticing, off and on. He can see her rotating and trying to crack her ankles, like her feet might ache. She also seems to be slightly chilled as she wraps arms about herself. Jeffrey pulls forward, slipping out of his tuxedo jacket to whip the material around and cover Danneel's bare skin; the car's interior is finally growing toastier.

"Here, lemme help you outta these." Jeffrey bends low to lift both calves in one hand to slide Danneel toward him on her bottom, her legs stretching across his spread thighs as he goes to unravel her out of the high heels.

Danneel secretly smiles to herself, glad one of them has a clear enough head, because she had been so close to just pouncing on him. Once her heels are off, one of his hands massages her feet, the other smooths along her legs. She rolls her head from laying on the leather cushions to resting on Jeffrey's shoulder. "Do I dare ask where we're heading?"

"You can ask." Jeffrey stares down at the red head resting on his body. "Not sure you'll like the answer."

"Mmmm-not a club."

"No. Nope."

“And not a, uh...place for late night coffee and pie."

Jeffrey had to deeply chuckle at that comment. "No. Not quite." He's pretty sure he can make her coffee at his place, but he's unsure about the pie situation.

Danneel shifts her head around to peer up at Jeffrey, liking the look of him from this perch. "Hmmm-we heading to a hotel? Downtown?"

"No." Jeffrey turns his head back around as he motions that he wants to lift his arm to place it on the back cushions, so she can curl better against him. "Do you want to go to a hotel nearby?" He wonders how she handles moments like this, but then he doesn't want to know, because he's going to stick to his own guns and take her back to his place. "This would be over an' done quick." Jeffrey doesn't want to treat Danneel like some random one night stand.

"Do you want this over and done quick?"

"No." Jeffrey brings over his right hand to brush back hair. "You?"

Danneel starts to grab for Jeffrey's left arm, dragging it down to bring it close to her chest. "Two years without seeing you, then suddenly seeing you - it brought back all those good memories and, all night...all damn night I've been unable to get you outta my head." She makes a fist and puts it hard against her own head.

Jeffrey leans his head back, his eyes flashing toward Danneel then down her body stretching out over him along to the way her arms hold his own arm and his hand lays along her curled frame. The split of her gown had opened permanently, exposing more leg and some thigh portions. "An' tha's a good thing?"

"Mmmm-it's a very good thing, Mr. Morgan."

Jeffrey closes his eyes, lifting up his hand to cup Danneel's cheek. "Could you not call me that for a while?"

Danneel slow nods her head, pushing her cheek into his palm. "Sure...Jeff." She tests the shorter name on her lips, dipping and turning her head, lips snagging on his fingertips. "Better?"

Jeffrey does a slight twist of his body so he's partially laying on his side, facing her. He inches closer, tempting like he might kiss her lips, but he kisses her nose; she lets out a gasp of disappointment. Then he presses his lips along the bridge to end up between her eyebrows where he bends to merge their foreheads. His right hand now pets knuckles on her face. "-tell me what you want, Dani...i's yours..."

"Can I-?" Danneel finds her voice a bit shaky, constricted. "Can I show you?"

"By all means." Jeffrey smirks against her face. "Been waiting for you to take some control." It was easy to admit this want has grown into a full-on need; he will take whatever she wants to give to him or have him give to her. He's ready for anything as long as he can always hold her close.

Keeping one knee on the right of Jeffrey's frame, Danneel pulls up the stretchy gown material to slide her other knee to plant as she lifts as high as she can to straddle the thick thighs. It's a bit of some maneuvering for them both, soft sounds of them moving on the plush leather cushions filling the air. The split of the dress widens and more of the backs of her thighs, and ass, are exposed. She sits upright to reach out and undo the fancy bowtie, then moves down to the button-down shirt, quickly pushing each pearl button out of their slots. Danneel reaches the thin t-shirt layer, hand pressing to his chest to feel the crisp chest curls of hair. She pulls at untucking his button-down to open the torso wider, then she's plastering her front to his. "Been wanting to feel you like this all night."

"Mmmm-" Jeffrey knows what she means, why he's been looking forward to holding her. Right away, he feels her heart beats racing, then he feels her deep and even breathing, her belly skimming his gut. "Can I-?" He brings his arms around, hands trickling up her neck to play at the back of her hair. Jeffrey had been looking forward to letting her hair down so he can feel the silkiness against his skin; he loves longer hair on women, would love to see this shade of Danneel's brushing over his body. He had been staring at the up-do all evening long, in order to figure out how to release the flow of red locks. Only a few clips later, and the tresses are down her back and shoulders; there's a weird combination of natural waves and curls.

While Jeffrey messes with her hair, Danneel lowers her hands to his waist and starts to work on his belt. Her fingers keep bumping and skimming over the throbbing bulge beneath and she starts to actually tingle, feeling lightheaded. Fingers are sifting through her strands, scraping over her scalp, and then hands pet down her arms, seemingly calm and collected as she finds the notch of his zipper and tugs it down. She senses him moving and shifting, slouching more in his seat as she soothes over the length she can feel under the cotton boxers.

"Are you on-?"

"Birth control? Yes, since I was 15." Danneel bites down on her bottom lip, wiggling backward as she pets lightly with barely-there fingertips. "Condoms?" She raises one eyebrow in question.

"I have some. Yes. I wasn't just-" Jeffrey wants her to be aware he wasn't assured that she would even accept him, so...he carries them around "just in case" on nights like this, in case his dates don't work out.

Danneel smirks, placing one finger over Jeffrey's lips. "Sshhh, I know. It would either have been me or someone else at the party." She wiggles back toward him. "Glad it was me." She likes placing her arms on either side of his head on the leather cushions so she looms above him, hair dangling down to brush over him; she can tell it makes him feel aroused, by the way he blinks slow, dark lashes grazing the ruddy cheeks.

"Are you?" Jeffrey lifts a darker eyebrow as he leans back in a casual fashion, Danneel rising to lean forward as she shapes palms around his face.

"Yes. Very much so." Danneel undercups his chin, meshing her face against the left side of his beard. "Fuck!...so soft-" She lets out a low sound from under breath; it sounds like a purr. "-want this over all of my body."

Jeffrey rides his hands up the backs of Danneel's thighs to reach the apex of her legs, cupping her bottom and pushing in to roll out. Danneel pushes back, sucking in a quick breath when Jeffrey tugs aside the triangle of silk to expose her folds - her extremely wet and pulsating folds. He doesn't touch; he lets the cool warm air do all the work and Danneel sits on Jeffrey's thighs again as she wants to get his cock out. He lifts his hips and backside a bit to have trousers pulled down and boxers lowered to mid-thigh, and the shaft pings out, jutting perfectly from the bed of black curls. With her force and Jeffrey's pressing into her, Danneel plants on his groin, grinding down in a slow roll as she holds onto his broad shoulders, but then has to grab frantically for the leather seat behind his head as they both speed up their rotating hips.

Jeffrey reaches back to hold the panties aside more, and Danneel has tucked a hand between their bodies to grab the base of the shaft, directing the tip to her clit and the length of her folds. She rubs the moistness along the cock, then she lifts up slightly to fit the tip right at the gape and she slow-inches down the thicker length. There's a slight curve to the organ that makes entry much more stimulating as she seats his lap; she can feel him entering her deeper still as he juts up and up into her body.

"Fuck! Me!" Danneel's hands are clamping around his head, his arms around her body holding her steady so he can fill her canal with his whole length. "ohgod!" She feels her thighs quivering; she wants to move and bounce. She knows she'll come fast and easy this first time. She can already feel her walls contracting around him.

"Sshhh-ssshh, Sweetness...don't rush this." Jeffrey is quick to undergrip her head by way of her neck, holding onto clumps of her hair. "I can feel you wanting to rush through to come. Don't."

"I'll try." Danneel holds onto his elbows, straightening her spine in alignment so she's almost riding him by the force of his own strength keeping her upright. "I'll try not to. Been so long. Feels so good." It's decadent how good she feels right at this moment. She leans her head on Jeffrey's.

"Been a long enough time for me to. I probably won't - I don't want to just fuck you to come inside your body." Hands lower to caress down the front of her dress and gently cup at her protruding breasts, how perfectly they fit in the palm of his hands. How delicious and wicked Danneel looks above him, riding him. "Want to savor this - you - as much as I can."

Danneel moves her own hands down her body to cling to Jeffrey's, bringing them up to keep holding onto her chest. "I'm not gonna last much longer if we wait. I can feel my body wantin' to come just by you being' inside of me." She's never had this happen before, and it's a lovely feeling of being out of control yet still maintain some mode of conduct. This could be a terrible night of lovemaking if she had been with anyone else.

"I'll go slow. Don't move with me at first, unless you absolutely have to." Jeffrey drops his hands down to span her waist, holding her still as he flicks his hips to gently ease in and out, feeling the tight suction and the slickness of her body around him. "-jesus christ-" He groans lightly as he leans back on the seat, unsure of how he should continue if he himself feels the urge to orgasm with just a little thrusting.

"oh..oh.. ohgod!" Danneel had known it; she had been able to feel her orgasm rising. "I'm gonna come soon."

"Really?!" Jeffrey lets out a squeaky moan, truly shocked by this.

Danneel playfully punches his shoulder again.

"ow-ch!" Jeffrey chuckles softly as one hand slides around to her bottom and rides down to play at their connection. He starts rubbing in a circular motion, getting her to feel the extra sensation from a different direction.

Danneel exhales a mournful wail as she starts moving. "I can't - I can't do this - an' not move...sorry."

Jeffrey realizes things will not be going as he had planned. "It's all right. I feel how ready you are." God, she's clamped so tight around him, about ready to spasm if he moves at all. "Take what you need."

Danneel lets her hands cup Jeffrey's neck, then slides back to his nape as she meshes their faces, rubbing her cheek on his beard; she's doing that "purring" sound again. She starts rotating her hips, then goes right into quickening rolls of her stomach until she is fully bouncing up and down, impaling herself on the cock inside her. "oooohhhh! gonna come - feel it - gonna come soooo hard."

And she does. Starting with the inner spasms that eventually build up to her muscles fully contracting around the shaft as she came, not just once, but twice, and then she kept on moving, kept bouncing to ride out the aftermath. She feels Jeffrey's hand ride up her back, his two hands cupping her shoulder blades as he pistons into her at increasing speeds. He leans back fully in the seat, shooting his semen deep inside as he trembles from the feel of her still tight and warm around him, still fucking herself as he jolts with every release. This time, instead of her obvious orgasms, she finds herself tightening her legs and thighs around Jeffrey, tucking her hands under and then around his torso as she burrows into his chest. Her ecstasy is no less intense than before, except how she can still sense Jeffrey spasming inside her, still erect and deep as he can get.

Danneel can't help it; she lets out a smile against Jeffrey's perspiring skin, then a light laugh. She rubs her face along his chest to niche into his neck. "Mmmm-feel so good inside me. Don' want you to go."

Jeffrey tenderly traces fingers down her curves spine, fingers safely diving down to tuck under the back of her silk panties. "Good, because I don't want to leave, just yet."

"Gimme a hint." Danneel presses into Jeffrey's throat. "Where're we going?"

"-home." Jeffrey turns his face to place a kiss to Danneel's flushed and moist cheek, combing back her locks so he can see her face, a stretch of neck she offers out and her bare shoulder.

"Mmmm-soun's nice when you say it." Danneel tucks herself deeper into Jeffrey's body, feeling him grab for his tuxedo jacket to spread over her naked back, giving her some respect while they're still connected. "I take it...it's your 'home', not mine?"

"Do you mind?" Jeffrey wants to keep her in his possession for a bit longer.

"No. No, I don't mind. I don't have any plans tomorrow."

"How 'bout the next day?" Jeffrey wants her to stay the whole weekend, if she can make it happen.

Danneel leans her left arm on Jeffrey's shoulder, hand pressing to her brow as she pushes bangs back. She doesn't look into Jeffrey's face, just plays with his un-done bowtie and the button-down, her fingernails trailing through soft chest curls. "Can't let me go quite yet, huh?" She's getting a gentle tingle through to her body at the thought of Jeffrey's holding on tighter to her, not letting her go.

Jeffrey lifts a hand to brush fingers over Danneel's cheek again. "No. Nope. Don't feel like it right this second."

"Mmmm-well, you might by tomorrow." Danneel mumbles out as she feels Jeffrey tuck his head alongside the left of her face, like he wants to taste and nibble on her neck and skin.

"Doubt it." Jeffrey mutters into her shoulder as his right hand jostles her on the mid-back. "Come here." He untucks his head, then moves around so he's looking directly at her, even though she keeps her own head bowed.

"What?" Now she's just stupidly playing with buttons. Her eyes are continuing to dart to the corsage that has managed to not become loose once during all their frenzied activity. It has to be some weird sign, like a telling of their own budding relationship - or whatever this may turn out to be.

"Just - come here."

Danneel does and all Jeffrey had wanted was to smoother kisses on her lower cheek, near her jawline and mouth. She closes her eyes, smiling shyly as she stutters out a few giggles. "I'm so not the one for you, Jeff."

"Let me be the judge of that." Jeffrey is growing tired of her inability to look him in the eyes. He cups her neck, the thumbpad riding her throat and then flicking her chin to lift and connect gazes. She looks at him under heavily lidded eyes. He sees every bit of fear, and self-doubt she feels and understands it; he'll take care of it, and her, and even them together. She had believed her own hype for much too long, deeming herself unworthy of a good man in a healthy relationship. He twists to lean on the leather cushion as he dives in, taking full possession of her parting lips...

**The end.**


End file.
